


Me and my incubi

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Biting, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Some Humor, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Nagei, Hajime and Saihara are main protags....Also incubus who finally find the perfect mate, living with them and all





	1. Makoto and Leon

Leon Pov 

Every since i have him around, he's been nice; teasing me not too often unlike another incubi or anything really? He is the leader of this world i didn't know it exist, i thought Incubus are a myth but they are real which suprise me a lot, i kinda freak out when he arrived but he said he was friendly and won't hurt a fly. I took his word and sorta trust him; he trust me quickly and assigned himself to me, He also said that he got more friends

Their names were Hajime and Shuichu hm....

Makoto gets all shy when i put my arm around his shoulder but his clothing.......Black leather top showing half his arm, Makoto has told me 'All incubus and succubi have different tattoo's, some on arms left or right, some on backs some on the crotch area, some on the thighs, all and all' thats something new; now his bottom wear, shorts with boots that's something i never knew i needed for my pleasurable reason but Makoto will tease me and know when i want it, he is a incubus after all he know when a person is ready....Makoto sure is something.....

I remember this one day i had candy in my pocket i didn't know, it exist and he sniffed me out, snag the candy from my pocket and ate it like it was a his happy meal also he has been buying pineapple lately with some of the money i give him just in case he is hungry, he kept buying more and more pineapple, Pineapple juice, pineapple cake name any pineapple he will get....But not pineapple on pizza; he doesnt like that. What the hell is with these pineapples????

Today he bought more pineapple, i dont think i could ever look at another pineapple again, this is too much for me; he's killing me with these pineapples. Makoto has feed me pineapple and its too much for me....im might feel sick; after eatting a dinner plate of pineapple, i needed a bath so i head there and Makoto is following me. 

Running my bath water, Makoto is sitting in the air watching me undress, before i could even get in the tub, he starts flying around me, head to toes; looking around me he blush and hides his face "Is something wrong?" i ask him, he shake his head so i sit in the tub, relaxing my body and closing my eyes  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I hear something, opening my eyes and see Makoto in the bath with me, looking at me he smile showing his fangs and getting close to me, pressing his back against my chest, he play with the water and stuff, holding my arm and looking at it, his two fingers press against my wrist, turning around and looking at me, leaning on to my neck and 

OUCH! 

He bit me! 

I push him off me "What was that for?!"   
"Mine" he hugs my naked body, did he just- mark me? 

After that bite, i felt super dizzy.......i need to lay down and get some shut eye; Makoto is helping my way to bed, laying me down and hug me again god i fell asleep 

Zzzzzz  
Zzzzzzz  
Zzzzzzzz 

Makoto Pov 

Finally he fell asleep, i sit up and call Hajime to see how's he doing  
He answer his phone   
"Hajime, How's it going over there?" i ask him  
"He is finally asleep after all that yepping about hope and shit, I was so close to mark him but he's luck always turns out bad so i'll mark him while he's asleep" he said  
"Okay, I'll call Saihara catch you later" we both hang up. Start speed dialing Saihara and he answer quickly "Saihara how's everything going?" 

Saihara let out a sigh "I nearly knock one of them out"

"Wait i assigned you with one person?" i say, wait something must have been mixed up on his list.....I need to head back soon as possible but not now.

"Huh? One i have two people i need to mark" he said 

"Its fine, did you mark both of them" 

"Well only Kokichi but not Kaito yet, he's at the gym"   
"Thats fine but mark the other guy so we can do our meet up"   
"Okay see ya"   
We both hang up, looking down at my love baby, i hug him again and nuzzle my face on to his chest...He smell really nice!


	2. Hajime and Nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie for Hajime and Nagito

Nagito POV

Another day with my incubus Hajime, he's kinda cute bit has a attitude...Hot head as well but i find that kinda cute!   
But im not lonely anymore with him around. He was assigned to watch over me and mark me as his own which he's been trying to do that since yesterday but my luck was in the way, with that a couple kids were throwing rocks at my window but he make them scared and never visit my block again, a cat jump on me from my head to a car almost struck us my luck just keeps getting better! 

Hajime was sleeping while floating in mid air, i took this time to study Hajime.....he turns himself around ans open his eye, he was suprise and back away "Gah! Don't scare me like that" i held out a piece of candy, he takes it out of my hand and eat it 

Why is he into candy? maybe he likes it or is it the weakness? i wonder if his tail does anything

I firmly grab it and rub it; he slaps my hand away "Wah! Hajime not nice" holding his tail "No one touches my tail, Its very sensitive" he told me, sensitive huh? makes me wonder what he means by that.

Later the day 

Hajime was drinking some orange juice while i just lay on the sofa, i can still feel the sting from his slap but its fine; i close my eyes abit maybe a nap will make the day faster, im off today so nothing new happen....

Hajime Pov 

Finally he fell asleep, setting the cup down fly my way to Nahito sleeping body, i check head to toe where is his weak spot, leaning down to his lower half of himself, my chest was on his face

hmph! Not there, taking a looking at his wrist and nothing do i need to bite his thigh or something? so moving back up and see he was awake again making me jump...Is he drooling? 

"Your chest feel wonderful, those 91cm are no joke" he said to me, i hit him with a pillow and cover my chest "A pervert as well god i hope i can bit you" i quickly cover my mouth oh no he's rambling about hope again SAVE ME;sitting next ro him, sniffing him while he rambles on and on again, I take his hand giving his index finger a lick making him stop and see he got a red face; he stummers lookong away exposing that yummy neck, so i lean to it and bite it making him moan, i quickly back away "A...Are y...You turned on by that?" i asl him, he cover his neck "N...No....." 

erm

His face is red...So this one is not any other humans? this one might be more kinkier than i thought.....Oh well he's mine and he's my bitch.

After my bite, he felt dizzy so taking hrm more like me carrying him to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed; he close his eyes while i sit on the bed; leaning his head on my shoulder

Humams are not my type but this one might be a keeper.....


	3. Saihara, Kaito and Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finish!

Saihara POV

"Well we can mate with each other but most of us prefers humans" i answered Kokichi question, He ask me a bunch of questions about my kind, Kaito was listening too 

"Is it true your only source of food is cum?" 

"Well yes and no, we may like sex alot but some of us prefer both something very sweet like snacks, Candy, sweet tea so fourth and all and mostly cum if its sweet enough thats why we want our humans to eat pineapple so your cum can be more sweeter, Some sucubus do like bitter, salty and all" 

"See Kaito i was right!" Ouma stick his tongue out at Kaito, i eat a piece of candy that Kaito gave me; the day go by and i havent bit Kaito yet, I did bit Kokichi on his leg since he is sensitive there now i must get Kaito mark him as mine, i was crashes into this place and was on top of Kaito with my butt on on his face, hurting my poor tail but it's better now. Kokichi came running in with a broom in his hands and he was amazed to see a incubus in person, he was blabbing how they were real and Kaito didn't believe they were real so he brush it off like it was nothing, but im not fake im a real incubus and to this day he still doesnt believe what im wearing is fake, my tail is fake my horns are fake and im wearing contacts but Kokichi believes i am a real incubus, so it took Kaito a while but hes kinda believing im real gah im getting side track! 

Kokichi grab my tail, rubbing it making me moan abit but quickly cover my mouth "WOW! It is- see Kaito i told you its sensitive."   
Kaito grab my tail and rub it making me moan again;I slap them both on their face, leave a red hand print on their face "Do not touch!" i nearly shout, holding my little tail to my chest.  
"God damn that hurt!" Kaito pout "Well dont touch my tail unless im in heat"   
"Saihara-chan slap hurt" Kokichi rub his cheek. 

Later the day 

Kaito is sleeping on his bed so this is perfect, i sit on his waist, start touching his body....Shirtless Kaito....Why is he so well built but Kokichi is skinny? nevermind that, i lean down and bit his wirst waking him up and see my mouth on his wrist, i slowly pull myself away and give him a smile "H..Hi"   
"What are you doing?"   
"Mark you as mine and if anyone tries to take you away then you'll be my bitch next" 

Kaito face change...Was it something i said?

Few hours later 

Licking my lips "Thanks for feeding me you two!"   
The two boys look worn out from me doing this i never expect, licking my hands clean maybe i should buy them some pineapple as a treat! Kokichi walk in on us so i guess he'll get a pineapple as well!


End file.
